A strange new world
by Cheorkee rememberer gamer98
Summary: This story is now a crackfic as I plan to revise it at a later date.
1. A Strange New World 32

Disclaimer: I in no way do not own any part of, nor did I create the Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus series both of them belong to the excellent Rick Riordan.

Biographies pre-chapter

Foreword: As promised the biographies for characters from the story keep in mind these can be updated and changed at any point for future reference. Side note these biographies are currently Original character only meaning the characters I have invented have biographies I shall keep them this way unless reviewers want me to make comprehensive biographies for each and every character or until I decide that I would like to make a biography for every single character.

Jack Zane

Gender: Male

Race: American

Age: Fourteen

Place of Birth: Alaska

Demigod: Yes. His mother is Iris Goddess of rainbows but he doesn't know it.

Bio: He's intelligent but tends to be a slacker due to a lack of motivation and a disdain for school. His intelligence may not be in the knowledge of popular culture, academics or any other traditional way of holding knowledge but is there the only obstacle standing in his way is that he must first discover it. He likes to wear lose fitting comfy clothes. His eyes are an orange amber color. He has a rainbow colored Mohawk.

Irena Quincy

Gender: Female

Age: Nineteen

Race: Egyptian

Place of Birth: Alexandria Egypt

Demigod: Yes. Eos the goddess of dawn is her mom

Bio: Foreign exchange-student hailing from the Middle East with her brother whom she constantly does her uttermost to keep in line. Somewhat thin with broad shoulders. She has Carmel colored eyes. She wears anything with super cute baby pandas on it. She has Fire red hair.

John Quincy

Gender: Male

Age: Nineteen

Race: British

Place of Birth: London England.

Demigod: Yes. Janus God of doorways.

Bio: The fun-loving opposite of his sister has been getting into trouble recently while staying in the South causing his sister to do all she can in order to keep him out of it. He has a forest green afro and Jade green eyes. He wears clothes from the 1980's.

Lauren Renee Anderson:

Gender: Female

Race: Caucasian/mixed Romanian Spanish

Age: Sixteen

Place of birth: Mississippi

Demigod: Unknown who is the parent

Biography: Lauren has lived in Mississippi a large portion of her life and has learned to be tough yet kind because of it she is one of three girls within the Misfit Seven club, though do not let her looks deceive, she can hold her own very well and is able to keep the others in line especially the guys. Having been bullied and mistreated at school before, she tries to stand up for others being picked on especially her friends, however it is hard with all the trouble she receives being a girl. With the added stigmatization of mixed-race she usually preserves due to her strength along with the added support of friends.

Cody Ray Sullivan:

Gender: Male

Race: Caucasian/Native American mix

Age: Eighteen

Place of birth: Texas

Demigod/mortal: Either or not really sure

Bio: Cody is a high-functioning, Autistic, usually silent, highly disciplined young man who lacks assertiveness though enjoys helping people so much so that at times he can seem downright mindless lacking, free will, allowing people to walk on him at times in order to keep the peace and help out however, do not be fooled by this display of obedience he can be a powerhouse with his intelligence, determination, willpower, and willingness to help others. He as all the members of Misfit Seven has certain problems including lack of social skills and having trouble understanding others while trying to get his own needs met. His other problems though are a little more personal and shall be revealed at a later time.

Sierra Nicole Sullivan

Race: Caucasian/Native American mix

Age: Sixteen

Gender: Female

Place of birth: Texas

Demigod: Same status as her brother

Bio: The energetic and fun loving sibling of the family Sierra contrasts with her brother on several key areas where he is shy she is lively, where he thinks first she does on impulse and where he is silent she is loud. Her weaknesses include being bored easily or being selfish. Favorite activities are spending time with family and friends, stealing her brother's computer and staying up late by watching Anime videos on YouTube and antagonizing her father and brother.

Mara Lilith Garrison Graves

Race: Irish, Hispanic, Greek/fox

Age: Eighteen

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: In a cabin in the heart of the Louisiana swamp.

Demigod: Yes although she does not know who her mom is. (It's Artemis)

Bio: She has lived in the swamp most of her life and she can be stubborn at times but when push comes to shove she will defend her friends no matter what. Her mother is Artemis goddess of the moon, hunt and patron goddess of animals. Her father is a Cajun hunter and fisherman he is also a fox shape shifter. She can talk with any creature big or small and she has the ability to turn anything into a weapon. She has dark red fox ears and 4 dark red fox tails with neon blue streaks and swirls on her ears and tail. Her fox ears and tails can only be seen by other demigods or mythical creatures. She always wears boots with some type of metal accent on them and she always wears some type of eco-punk clothing. She always wears a choker that has animal teeth on it. She has steel grey eyes. Pale tan skin. She has super long wavy and curly blond/brown hair that looks uneven because she cuts her hair jagged.

Elizabeth Toshiba

Race: Asian/Russian/French

Age: Seventeen and one half

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: Paris France

Demigod: Yes but she only has slight memories about her father Terminus the god of boundaries.

Bio: She has lived in France most of her life. She has her own fashion line which she gets inspiration from Paris, Russian, and Asian trends and styles. She mixes the styles together perfectly and she always completes it with matching shoes and either a matching head accessory, bag or jewelry. She is the Mistress of disguise. She has ice blue cat eyes super long light brunet hair with neon pink streaks. She always has her nails and toe nails painted. They are a different color each week. She has pale ivory skin. She can cook anything seemingly out of thin air. She has lived with a kind Russian lady in France. Her only weapons are duel Japanese fan blades. She has a pet Chinese dragon named Yukari.

Chelsea Sinclair

Age: 15

Race: German

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: Belgium

Demigod: Yes and she knows her mother is Pomona roman goddess of plenty.

Bio : From an early age she could cook and grow anything. She has emerald green eyes, ass long tiger orange hair with black streaks, she has ebony skin, and she will always wear some type of German inspired outfit. She is the best at making shinitszle, different types of Belgium waffles, and she can make every kind of funnel cake.

Vanessa Kershawi

Age: 17

Race: Australian

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: Australian Outback

Demigod: Yes. Her mother is Lupa the wolf goddess

Bio: She was raised by kangaroos when she was young then taken in by humans. She has autumn colored eyes, short scraggy strawberry blond hair. She always wears cowgirl boots, a cowboy hat with croc teeth on it and her own mix on Australian clothing. Her weapon is a giant boomerang. She always has her two pet shape shifting wolves ( named Niya and Nala ) , three frost dingoes ( named Naynay , Cougar and Snickers ) , four emus ( named Antioch , Magnis , Ginny and Nettle ) , and four ostriches ( named Dianna , Kaydo , Hulu and Dixie ) following her.

Junonia Octavia

Age: 14

Race: Indian (from India)

Gender: Female

Place of Birth: Shimla

Demigod: Yes. Her mother is Hestia goddess of the hearth.

Bio: She has a pet elephant named Nimlar. She incorporates bollywood and India styles into all her clothes she has long curly brown hair and she always wears bangles and earrings. She can cook any food but her specialty is anything hot and spicy and curry. Her main weapon is an iron wood bamboo staff. She has amber colored eyes and Carmel brown skin.

Prologue

This story begins in a very odd way with me and some of my friends figuring out something interesting that tie's our lives together.

Why is this so strange you may ask? Well you see this is when my friends and, I discover that we are part of a very large group of people called demigods, whom have affected the course of history in this world for the past three millennia.

Chapter one: The beginning of a strange day

Oh, how I have forgotten my manners. Allow me to introduce myself my name is Lauren Renee Anderson and my story begins in the most unlikely place high school. While this story commences on that day keep in mind the actual event lasted longer from a few short weeks to a month and the reason why this is constantly called the strange day was the influx of new teachers and a few days later new students.

Chapter two: An introduction to me and my friends

Lauren

My alarm clock rings while I groan and rise ready to dress myself, eat breakfast, wake up some of my friends, and head to the bus stop to await the bus whist talking with them. Heading to my closet I step inside, close the door, and remove my night clothes in order to wear my usual attire a pair of green pants with a blue dress and brown pullover while tying my shoes. Heading to the bathroom I put on deodorant shave my legs and arms attend to other personal matters which will not be recorded and head out after taking a quick shower. Breakfast consists of cereal with toast along with some milk after finishing I grab my backpack containing my books and school work while taking a few books off of the book shelve to read with a phone and wallet in one packet and a PSP in the other. Head out once I have hugged my grandmother along with my real father and walk out the door going towards the house of my first friend a boy who is nice and sweet but also moves slow, tends to be lazy, and fan boys in the morning.

Cody

"Time to wake up" grandma says while I groan and begin to go about readying myself for school and a walk with my friends. "Could you please ask your sister to wake up?" Grandma questions sighing I turn towards Sierras room open the door and politely tell her time for school. Slowly she stirs directs her attention towards me before saying "alright I'm up get out." Nodding I turn around shut her door get dressed then begin to eat breakfast which is mainly a Swiss roll or some other snack cake, a glass of chocolate milk, and maybe some toast, cereal, or sausage. Usually though it is just a snack cake, and a glass of chocolate milk. When I finished I start to put on shorts and a shirt preparing to go back and change my clothes given my tendency to wear plaids with stripes or mismatched colors or even walk out of the house with my shoes on the wrong feet, forcing my grandfather, grandmother, sister, or uncle to check my clothes before I leave. Afterwards having done my daily tasks of readying myself for school including brushing my teeth, walking the dog, combing my hair I then decide to turn on the PS3 and watch some videos mainly involving gaming or some songs that leave me energized. As I wait for the clock to read seven twenty AM alerting me that it is time to leave with my sister someone decides to surprise me.

Lauren

So here I am going up to Cody's house to let him know I am waiting to walk with him to the bus stop my curiosity gets the better of me having seen him sitting in front of the silently towards the window I peak in seeing the funniest thing that ever happened during a school morning. "I'm blue Da ba Dee die Da ba Dee daba die" I see Cody singing I'm Blue by Eiffel 65 while reading a fan fiction.

Cody

The morning was great until I heard what appear to be laughter turning around toward the window I see Lauren laughing hysterically causing me to blush bright red. She notices that I am watching her and politely stops and asks "So you are not a fan boy huh?" I respond with "Just because I happen to enjoy the plot and characters of a book while listening to music does not make me a fan boy!" "No she agrees but trying to dance and read fan fiction does." Stunned I ask "How long were you watching me?" She smiles and replies with "Long enough now are you going to come out or do I show it to everyone at school?" Defeated I respond with "Yes I am coming out how do girls always win." Sierra greets me at the door and asks what happened, to which I reply "Lauren caught me dancing and is now threatening to show the video to everyone at school." she laughs and we head out the door after giving both our grandparents a hug and saying have a nice day.

Lauren

Finally he and his sister are out and we can start our walk to the bus stop. On the way however Sierra and I start to talk and laugh about what we found out this morning. "Was he terrible or awesome at dancing?" Sierra questions I answer her saying "Maybe if he got out of his room once in a while and actually spent time socializing with someone then he might be better." I noticed Cody looking downcast knowing everything I said was true I smile at him and say but he was not all bad he smiles and we arrive at the bus stop waiting for the bus to transport us to school where all of this began.

Chapter Three: Last Introductions for now.

Jack

"Sigh not another school morning." I say as I'm woken up for another day of high school (cough cough prison) by none other than my friend Lauren and that boy Cody. "Hey Jackie get up or I shall drag you out to the front door" Lauren says "Ha like to see you try Laura!" "Laura?" she says amused and confused. "Yeah like Tomb Raider." She gives me a glare and says in a fake yet accurate British accent "If you do not get your butt up you will wish you were never born love!" Lauren startles me and I meekly get ready and head out with them. "So anything interesting happen this morning?" I ask Cody quickly says "Nope nothing out of the ordinary just your typical morning." This makes me stop and turn around "what did Lauren find out you love her or something?" He blushes and says "No nothing to that extent." "So what is it?" I exclaim his sister laughs and states "My brother here was "dancing" if you know what I mean." This response did intrigue me "so how was he?"I ask they snicker and say "Not to good but not so bad either." Cody breaks his silence and yells dramatically "Can we please retrieve the rest of our friends and actually get this day started!?" Smiling I nod and we head to the next location on our route.

Irena and John

It was a wonderful day the sun was out, the birds were singing and my friends were laughing at something? Whatever it was we did not find out because we were rushing to get to school "are you ready yet?" I call to my brother John. "Yes" he says as we leave loaded down with backpacks and books we meet up with our friends and greet them. "Morning Lauren, Sierra, Cody, and Jack" They shout back with "Morning Irena and John." After everyone finishes greeting each other we turn and walk shoulder to shoulder with everyone starring at the bus stop and Cody saying good morning to everyone. They see there is already someone at the bus stop waiting for them.

Mara

I see the rest of the misfit seven club walking to the stop and give a slight wave with my hand without smiling then say loud enough for them to hear " Hey slowpokes what to you guys so long." I wait for them to get to the bus stop as I keep a look out for the bus I put my head phones on and start listing to my music. The rest of the Misfit Seven Club has finally made it to the bus stop and I take my bag off and reach into my bag and hand everyone a bottle of water and a homemade Cajun snack sack for lunch or if they want to eat it on the bus coming home. I then take out a thermos of hot chocolate and open it and pour myself a cup while I get out a peanut butter banana sandwich with cinnamon , ground ginger honey and maple syrup on it and start eating it as I sip my coco.

Cody responds with "morning Mara" Jack grumbles "at least I can run and you do not have someone threaten you with dragging you to our prison of a high school." I respond with a mouth full of peanut butter banana sandwich " at least I can run in heals and mofo I can cook. " I then smirk and finish my sandwich. Cody tries not to laugh, the other girls give Jack a smile and John along with Jack are speechless. They hear my comment and their reactions are mixed Cody and Sierra shrug, Jack looks offended, John is busy annoying Irena and Lauren is just waving hello. Everyone thanks me for the snacks and bottles of water even Jack though he replied with a snide remark that I took and slapped him in the face with it while also doing the same thing with my snappy comeback.

I see the bus coming and the bus stops and we get on the bus and see the seats in the back are empty and we sit in the back and I start blearing out rave music and passing out neon day glow sticks and we all start yelling " PRAISE DA BOBBLES " and we all take out duck dynasty bobble heads.

Foot note: This is the updated version if any of you are wondering why there is a new character or why that last part is in here. Well that is because I now have an editor (Hello this is the editor speaking to you in this parenthesis (does two peace signs with my hands and smiles) helping me with this story and she has a few ideas for it mainly making herself as a character and typing certain scenes such as the one that you all see above you.

Chapter Four a Stoll's dream

Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood

Connor

It seems strange but every night when I go to sleep my brain automatically starts having these dreams about seven kids, all of them are attending high school. Anyway the dream is always the same this girl name Lauren introduces herself and talks about the gods and how she and her friends discovered this one day at the high school. The dream then goes to her friends waking up and meeting Lauren on their way to the bus stop with it ending at the point where the bus comes and they get on it cause this strange girl stopped the bus and sat with them on the bus.

Anyway I am not sure if they are some sort of powerful demigods that we have to send a team to retrieve them or not, or if it is just an illusion designed to get the people we send captured/killed I need to tell someone though someone I can trust hopefully he will listen.

Travis

So he and I am in the Hermes cabin thinking of some funny pranks to pull when all of the sudden my brother rushes into the room sweating and looking sleepless. "Hey bro!" I say waving at my brother "What has been going on with you these past few days you look as if you have seen a ghost?" "Travis" he states "this is important you must listen to me carefully." "Ok" I say "what is it are we going to prank someone or better yet another cabin like Demeter or Hades?" "No!" he says "It's about this dream I have been having maybe you can help me figure it out."

"Alright I will try" "So what have you been dreaming about?" I ask him "Every night when I go to sleep I dream about this girl Lauren and her friends, it always begins the same way with her introducing herself then her friends meeting her, then finally with all of them waiting for the bus and this strange half fox girl stopped the bus and got on it."

I shrug and say "Hmm strange I have no idea what it could be about either to be honest though I really just want to prank someone." Suddenly his head snaps up and he looks at me with a smile forming on his lips. "What are you thinking?" I say nervously he says "Brother she talks about how she and her friends discover the gods' existence at high school right?" "Yeah why?" I ask "Because he says I know how to solve this problem and prank people at the same time." "How?" I say interested he leans over and says "This is what we must do."

Chapter Five: The Stoll's prank the gods

A/N: Well here is the long awaited chapter of the Stoll's having some pranking victims enjoy.

Hermes

It is a beautiful day on Mount Olympus the sun is shining, I finally have a break, and the best part is that no one has started an argument! What could possibly go wrong? Well to answer that question EVERYTHING! Due to the fact that on this day my sons decided they wanted to prank the gods and they needed my help to do it. "Please father" Travis said "this will be the best prank the Hermes cabin has ever pulled!" "Yeah" Connor stated "besides you are not doing anything at the moment and there is no one around to witness this conversation except us and Iris." Sighing I responded with "fine I shall help you both with this prank but if anything goes wrong do not say I didn't warn both of you." "Yes!" they cheer and give each other high fives. "So how are we going to put this prank into motion?" Questioning the both of them with a raised eyebrow and a wary look. They both say "we need you to bring us to your current location." "Alright close your eyes boys" they obey while I snap my finger thus teleporting them right next to me.

"Ok you can open your eyes now." Travis and Connor open their eyes notice that they are right next to me, and proceed to give me a high five saying I am the most awesome dad ever. "So how do you exactly intend on pranking the gods including me" I question while they give me smug smiles then say in unison "You shall see." We then head to the throne room with all the gods and both of my sons bow and introduce themselves."Ah, the infamous pranksters of Camp Half-Blood what exactly brings the two of you here?" Athena questions as some of the gods give my sons angry glares due to past pranks that they have pulled on their cabins. "We are here to ask your help in protecting seven possible demigods and in doing so claim a reward for our service during the Titan war." they reply trying to keep themselves from grinning.

"Hmm" Zeus mutters "What type of help exactly are you asking for?" We will tell you but only if you and, all of the gods swear on the River Styx to do exactly as we say." They tell Zeus this while somehow keeping a straight face. Athena sits up and glares at my boys saying "Father are you sure that we can trust these two demigods?" Zeus puts up a hand and says "They seem set in helping these heroes so we shall listen to them." "That is unless this happens to be an elaborate prank of some sort" glaring at me with a fierce look in his eyes. "I along with my fellow gods swear on the River Styx that we shall do whatever you want us to do in order to aid these half-bloods." Awestruck my sons grin and say "we want all of you to turn yourselves into mortal teachers, find these half-bloods, and escort them safety to camp." "All of you shall be with your children at the high school searching for these demigods."

Every god including me is stunned by the boldness of my sons request but we also know we must now honor it. "I will not enjoy this" Zeus says " but it must be done." "Yes it must" The other gods mutter sadly with the exception of myself marveling at how well my boys pranked all of the gods including me. "So where will these demigods be located and how will our children help us search for them?" Hades asks causing the other gods to ask similar questions. "They are located in the state of Mississippi at Ocean Springs High School and after you have appeared there we shall tell your children what happened so they can head to the school, enroll, and then begin the search." My sons say evidently giving the matter a massive amount of time to plan accordingly. "Alright we shall leave immediately but if you two are lying to us you shall feel our combined wrath!" Artemis gives both of my sons an evil grin while the other gods nod causing me to slightly panic. "On that note lets go" Apollo says as everyone agrees and we teleport inside of Ocean Springs High School as mortal teachers.

Chapter Six: The gang's weirdest day at high school

Zeus

"Just our luck we happened to appear right in front of a mortal!" I say underneath my breath. The poor man is shocked and trying to speak when Athena walks up to him and snaps her fingers to control the mist. "Do not be alarmed!" she commands "We are the new teachers sent to replace the ones that have left this school for other work or due to retirement." "My name is Agatha L. Chase" She states giving him her false name "My colleagues names are Shaun H. Bryan, Cassandra A. Weiss, Adrian P. Flood, Shelia N. Lockhart, Reyna E. Onyx, Drew E. Onyx, Strum hull Z. Ford, Delbert B. Sullivan, Luther C. Underwood, Paul K. Vinewood, and Sarah F. Landers." "Yes we have been waiting for you all." The man says "Follow me this way." We follow him to the front office and he says "Alright here are your assigned rooms and roll sheets my name is Mr. Twigs come and talk to me if you have any trouble with anything." He says and walks away.

"Well that was close." Artemis says we all nod in agreement. "So now the hunt for these half-bloods begins?" Ares asks "Yes Ares we just wait for our children, search the school quickly with their help, and get out of here before we are discovered." Hermes says quickly making up a plan. "There is however one problem with this plan" Athena concludes "What is it!" we ask. "How are we going to find them if we do not know their names, or anything about them they could be anywhere in this school right now?" Everyone thinks about this for a moment "Yep that is a definite problem." Hera and Hestia agree. "Wait!" Aphrodite says "The Stoll's said that they would send our children to help us perhaps they will know who we are looking for." "Alright let's get going." Hades says and we all split up and head to our assigned jobs.

Chapter Seven: Camp Half-Blood's choice

A/N: Hello fellow readers and authors Gamer and his editor Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator are here with another chapter of this fanfic story. We are very sorry for keeping everyone waiting so long. Anyways with that out of the way enjoy chapter seven.

Annabeth/Percy

Annabeth and I were walking around talking about various events and interests hers being architecture, mythology, history, and what we will be facing next. While mine was simply asking her how she was doing, wondering about the various times we have almost died together, and thinking about my family and friends when Lou, Leo, Tyson, Jason, Piper, Drew, Clarisse, Chris, Malcolm, Nico, and a dozen other campers came and stopped right in front of us. "Hello everyone what is going on here?" Annabeth questioned puzzled why there were so many campers almost as if something deadly serious was happening "The Stoll brothers have called a mandatory meeting for everyone at camp." they replied some with weary look as if this was just an elaborate prank set up by the twins of Hermes. "Alright let's head to the meeting." I reply and follow the others to the big house.

Travis/Connor

Connor and I were watching as everyone came in some shot us glares others stared lazily as if this was another prank unfortunately for them this was real. "Greetings follow campers!" Connor shouts, you all seem confused as to why we have called this meeting it is because of my dream about seven possible half-bloods. "Their names are Lauren Anderson, John, Cody, Sierra, Irena, Jack and there is another we thought there were six but there is seven the seventh's name is Mara." "The purpose of this meeting is to decide who will be sent to aid their godly parent in helping them." "Yes you heard me right your godly parent Travis and I tricked them into becoming mortal school teachers in order to locate them!" Everyone is shocked by this news and some are skeptical of what we have told them. Percy, Annabeth and a few others stand up and glare at us. "How can we trust you and more importantly how are we even sure that they are half-bloods?" Annabeth and the others ask. "We make no promises that they are and we do not know for sure if they even exist it may be likely that this is a trap but we must be sure." Connor and I state. "Besides if you do not go we can also send people from Camp Jupiter in fact they are listening to us right now." Every camper turns and notices an Iris message with Reyna and Octavian standing and listening "If we must send half-bloods to look for them we shall!" They both reply determined. "Now with that out of the way and both camps involved who shall go." Travis asks serious and determined.

A/N: Until next time signing off for now Gamer and Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator

A/N: Hello dear readers Gamer here with Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator again which is why I am making a filler chapter so that everyone has something to read, and to make up for my lack of updating please enjoy.

Chapter Eight: Bus ride POV/ holdover chapter

Sierra's point of view

So here we are me my brother Cody "Silent hyperactive gamer" and his friends Lauren "The good time gal also the commander of the misfit seven" Anderson, John "The Cowboy" Quincy, Irena "The only Sane girl" Quincy, Jackson "Slacker" Zane and Mara "The Body Guard" Graves. Basically it is another average day my brother is silent and steeped in his own thoughts Jackson annoying Lauren, John bickering with his sister Irena , Mara listing to her music while observing everything so she can act when trouble starts and me sitting in front of Mara as I talk with my friends.

Cody

The bus is full of high schoolers and here I am again listening to my friends along with the mix of seniors, sophomores, juniors, and freshman talking and, arguing like they usually do on a typical drive to Ocean Springs High School in order to get the work day started. Except today does not feel like a regular day to me I'm always thinking things such as what if we were in a wreck today or the school was attacked or even if my sister is attacked. Events then start to take hold in my mind scenarios of things happening with the reactions of me and everyone I know who happen to be there. Hoping to take my mind off these thoughts I speak with the bus driver we exchange the usual talk of how the day is going and what we are going to do for summer. This goes on until the bus pulls up to the sidewalk of the high school and everyone departs with me going last in order to check for lost items and hand them over to the bus driver. "Thank you for the help Cody have a great day." Miss. Eubanks says I reply with "Have a great day Miss. Eubanks!" Heading off the bus towards the group of handicapped students in wheelchairs in order to open the door for them a typical event in my morning routine well as typical as that day was.

Chapter Nine: Just a typical day at high school {Yeah Right!}

Cody

Another typical day at high school well at least that is how it started me walking up to the wheelchair bound students to converse with my friend Jon whom automatically begins talking with me about Spiderman, Superman or Batman or even some other super hero/villain. Usually these talks end up with me listening to Jon while silently hoping the handicapped bus arrives quickly. Today is my lucky day the bus pulls up two more people leave and we walk toward the side door which I open to let the students and their teachers in. "Goodbye Jon!" I say to him he turns around waves then heads to class leaving me to stand at the door waiting for the bell to ring. Yep just another typical day at Ocean Springs High.

Chapter Ten: P.O.V for the other

Members of club Misfit seven.

Irena: Hi everyone Gamer and Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator are trying to patch things up with all of you by releasing some new chapters today. Also there is now a page for each person who has reviewed followed or even favorites this story.

Jack: With that being said we also need you to vote on the story poll to figure out who will be sent to escort us to camp.

Lauren: There are no guarantees that many chapters will be posted today but if not there will be other times.

John: I am hoping that there will be more since no one has seen my personal point of view yet.

Sierra: I want in on this to instead of being stuck as the sister who watches everything but does not do much to help.

Mara: I look forward to the continuation of the story and shall defend the story and will destroy anyone who does not follow, like or read this story with a spoon and some cheese.

(Everyone stares at Mara including the editor and author)

Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator: And on that note let's get on with the story.

Gamer: Thanks everyone now let us get to work on the story.

Irena

Sigh, the same old routine every day Lauren waking each of us up one at a time, John being the center of attention and easygoing, Sierra becoming angry at every single action or tease, Cody being silent while isolating himself away from everyone in his mind, Jack complaining about how school is prison and how he annoyed Lauren again, Mara watching everyone , while never taking her head phones off , to make sure that the misfit seven club is not in any danger, Finally there is me Irena the only one who seems to be sane the only one whom thinks before she acts, and the only one who is trying to speak her mind. Well I guess today is not the day that will happen meaning time for being the quiet nagging sister of John.

Lauren

Well today is going well Jack has not tried leaving campus yet, John is goofing around but does not seem to be involved with any of the resident school troublemakers/drug dealers popular kids team, Cody is shut up in his thoughts milling about trying to offer help to people by carrying things for them or opening the door for them, Irena dealing with maintaining her image as the sane girl of the group while keeping herself from talking down or arguing with her brother, Sierra hopefully is having a great day with her friend Bailey, Mara is stopping a fight between two kids, As for me I'm just watching my friends hoping that today I will not have to intervene in anything. High school is so stressful but going to college with these people or never seeing them again would be much worse.

Jack

Ugh, how did Lauren even convince me to come to this prison oh right by threatening me with bodily harm and if that had failed probably having the others drag me down to the bus stop fighting them every step of the way. Hopefully this school year will pass quickly like the others leaving me to have fun and slack off during the summer.

John

Wahoo, having some fun at school telling jokes to my friends, pranking people with kick me signs or stealing their backpacks/wallets and having good all around fun. Until my sister comes and ruins the moment "John!" she says angrily "Are you telling another blond joke?" "Nah sis!" I say giving her an enormous grin. "You are so full of yourself!" she hisses trying to maintain her calm which is my cue to walk away from her before she begins yelling.

Sierra

Boring day today at Ocean Springs High School not doing anything except work and talking with my friends including my best friend Bailey we talk about so many different topics including music and food. This day will end soon and I will go back to sitting on the computer watching anime or maybe finish my homework and practice my instrument the best part being annoying my brother at the end of the day.

Mara

"Act your age and grade and stop acting like a bunch of first graders" I say as I break up a fight between two 12th grade burly football players and they look at me and are about to say something but I give them a stone cold look that shut's them up and silences them before they can say anything. I then say to them "alright now you two shake hands and talk it out no arguing." they nod then leave as I stretch. Well this is starting out to be interesting.

A/N: Well here is another chapter hope everyone is satisfied leave a review if there is anything I am leaving out or need to improve on. Logging off for a while Gamer and Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator.

Khione: Ugh, hello fellow followers and enemies of demigods. Goddess of snow here for this authors note along with a few "friends".

Mystery man: Yeah some friends wanting to have some "fun" with these little punks!

Khione: Gabe please stop acting so mysterious your Percy's former stepfather not some OC!

Gabe Ugliano: Fine I'll stop with the mystery no offense I am grateful for being brought back after all.

Ethan Nakamura: Wait what am I doing here I helped to defeat Kronos why would you bring me back!?

Khione: You might want revenge for that Jackson boy not saving you in time also an ally of ours requested you be brought back with the others in exchange for our revenge.

Ethan: No she would not have and others?

Nemesis: Yes my son you and others who require vengeance for their defeat so many years ago.

Ethan: Who are they and what are you planning?!

Nemesis: Soon you shall meet them my son but first let Gamer and Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator finish this authors note.

Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator: This will be interesting. I can't wait to see what you have planned Nemesis.

Gamer: Thanks Neme you and your friends are pulling off the villain planning well keep it up. Anyway yes fellow readers Nemesis an old ally is planning with old enemies for something what could it be? Well time to find out now shall we?

Chapter Eleven: Some old "friends" with enemies on the misfits trail

Nemesis

The prophecy has been fulfilled the war is over and peace rains down like water everyone seems to be happy except for me. Why a reason would be because those demigods have too much luck showered on to them especially when they are about to die along with having fans showing them undying support even writing stories about them! Oh well, there is a reason why I am called the demigoddess of revenge my plan so long in the making will finally be enacted! Those unfortunate mortals, monsters, and goddesses/gods will have some much needed vengeance leaving me to become even stronger as both sides retaliate against each other for eternity MUHAHAHA! Phase one begins now recruiting some allies oh these demigods will not be able to survive this onslaught of foes!

Khione

Styx, another day stuck inside of our family's penthouse without my "presents" to amuse me and weakened with heat and specially designed magical bracelets and devices preventing all escape. Oh, those miserable, disgusting, wicked demigods will feel the wrath of snow should me or my siblings escape! Today seems to be the day we have hoped for as I notice the guards' silent, the heat gone and all the fail-safes shutting down. "What in Boreas name?" I began but fall silent when a set of scales with a sword and whip over them appear and a young vengeful lady walks towards me. "Ah, the princess of snow and ice the queen of frostbite lady Khione." She says playfully "do you recognize me my dear?"

Lady Nemesis demigoddess of revenge whom has a specialty of tearing people down "what are you doing here come to punish us?" She howls with laughter "No my dear I'm here to offer you what you seek the most vengeance for this insult!" I look at her being equally skeptical and taken aback "Vengeance for what purpose?" I ask her thinking she was not serious "How do I even know you can be trusted good luck turns into bad luck with you around!?" "Humph!" Nemesis snorted "The reason being my dear is I enjoy tearing down the powerful and prideful look at you weakened and humble while your enemies are happy and healthy do they deserve such good fortune for ruining your life?"

"No they do not!" I shout but how can your loyalties be clear to vengeance after all it was you who gave that useless son of Hephaestus Leo Valdez the code to Archimedes sphere! Nemesis stood there a sad smile on her face "Unfortunately vengeance works both ways and true I might be leading you into a trap, but you do not have much choice do you?" "There are few options for a goddess such as you Khione." She continued not fazed by my outburst. "The first being stay here the gods might take this into consideration and release you and your family or they might see this as collaboration and sentence you and the rest of your kin to a harsher punishment." "Another option would be to come with me and take your vengeance with the rest of my allies think about what you could do to those heroes once you and your siblings succeed!" "The last option would be try and stop these events from happening the gods would have admiration towards you and the rest of your family but then my allies and I would declare war on all of you."

"Now you all the choices which one shall you choose!?" She shouted harshly. Thinking carefully I decide to aid her for now if we start failing I could always betray her. "Sigh, I shall help you in your fight with the demigods on two conditions." "What sort of conditions?!" She demands. "First you will help the rest of my family escape." "Last I want your word that whatever type of vengeance I desire will be mine to inflict while also giving me the option to escape if your allies and I fail." Nemesis nods her head "alright I swear on the Styx that I will abide by these conditions."

Lighting rumbles and a harsh cold settles over both of us. "How are we going to escape this prison?" I ask her. She grins and thrusts her hand out causing a portal to open. "Leap through this portal it shall take you to my throne room along with the rest of your family who will wait with you as I gather our other friends!" She calmly commends. I jump through finding myself in what appears to be a sort of playhouse with a throne carved into the shape of scales and a skull with a sword going through it. "Welcome to Chuck E. Cheeses of Arizona!" Nemesis greets me escorting my brothers and father towards me. "Confused?" she questions. I nod my head gazing around astonished my gaze sweeping across the room. "The reason why I choose this popular play place is that people here are known for their anger and cruelty here also little children are not as nice when they arrive here as their parents might think they can be consumed with revenge, or anger due to their life, or because of what another child did to them she explains." "Now if there are no more questions meet and greet your family while I go find our next ally who shall crush our main enemy's sprit!" "Ally?" I question her. "Yes a Gabe Ugliano former stepfather of Percy Jackson nicknamed Smelly Gabe by the terrible odor he constantly emitted he will be an integral part of the plan because while our enemies are focused on us he shall deal personally with the sea spawn's mother and stepfather."

A/N: Whoa, events are starting to really heat up now or cold down depending if you like the cold. (: Stay alert for the next chapter everyone and until next update Gamer 98 and Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator.

Iapetus/Bob the titan: Hello friends Bob with this special update along with a few buddies to help out!

Zoe Nightshade: What in Zeus's name a TITAN why are thou here?!

Charles Beckendorf: Huh what explosion and a cruise ship is all I remember? Wait Zoe Nightshade and a titan? Something strange is going on because last I remember I was with Silena in Elysium.

Silena Beauregard: CHARLIE WE ARE ALIVE AGAIN!

Charlie: SILENA!

Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator: my eyebrow twitches and I yell louder than those two " YOUR TO DAMN HYPER SO CALM THE FUDGE DOWN " I then calm down and look at everyone.

Gamer: glad to see you guys are happy?

Silena and Charlie: Hugging, talking and kissing each other.

Michael Yew: Have no fear Michael is here huh what is everyone doing here?

Fortuna: Sorry for bothering you but everyone is needed to combat a great threat!

Everyone: What? Come again? Sorry?

Nemesis: A great threat indeed.

Cue looks at the author and Nemesis

Nemesis: Unfortunately this is not enough to stop my allies and me.

Everyone: Phew ha what allies?

Mysterious voice: I believe she was talking about us.

Gamer: Everyone turns to an assortment of Apollo, Ares, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes, Iris, Demeter, Athena, Hypnos, Nemesis, Hecate, Hunters of Artemis, Hades, Zeus, Poseidon, and many other demigods and half-bloods from around the camp.

Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator: wrong way and now voice your turn

Voice: OVER HERE!

Gamer: Everyone looks to the right and left sides of Nemesis.

Everyone: Gasp, What in Hades? No it cannot be! She broke the ancient laws!?

Circe: It's not really broken when your allies have been returned to life.

Medea: My aunt is right and now we shall have our revenge on all the demigods that defeated us!

Phineas: Cheated us!

Minotaur: he starts singing " rape me " by Nirvana then he starts singing " we are family I got all my hoes with me "

Midas: Made a laughingstock of us!

Lit: Tricked than left us for dead!

Zoe: Lit! Father! What are you two doing?!

Midas and Lit: NOT NOW!

Greyon: I'm here to make some money!

Ethan: Mother what have you done?!

Gabe: Allowed us all to come back for revenge!

Boreads: We want revenge to!

Damasen: None of you villains shall succeed we will defeat you!

Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator: I clear my throat then scream " WILL EVERYONE SHUT UP GAMER AND MYSELF ARE TRYING TO CONTINUE THE STORY "

Gamer: Will everyone please stop YELLING! Go back to your parts of the story now so I can start on this chapter and no fighting!

Everyone: Oh come on

Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator: I glare at everyone and the shut up and do as told.

Gamer: Well this is going to be interesting allies and foes being resurrected to oppose each other and so people will have a reason to read this story. Please read and review also stop by the poll and vote the way to get to the poll is by clicking the poll tab and then clicking on polls. Have a great time reading everyone!

Chapter Twelve: Nemesis's revenge plan part two

Nemesis

One ally recruited only a dozen more to go being a demigoddess is such fun! Now phase two begins infiltrating the Fields of Punishment themselves in order to free and recruit the darker, more vengeful and much more powerful counterparts of these heroes their enemies. As I walk through these fields of pain and despair I take a look around for my newest edition to this revenge crew, as luck would have it he is seated at a poker table with four other souls each up to their waist in boiling oil, forever trapped in an endless game of poker listening to opera music. "Gabe Ugliano is that you?" I ask. He turns toward me his eyes bloodshot and scared while he pleads for mercy "Please no more torture!" he says out of his mind in pain. I smile and say "No punishment Gabe instead of that you shall have salvation and revenge!"

Gabe

So here I am stuck in an eternal poker game surrounded by brutal tortures and a horrible taste in music when I see her. At first I think she is here to torture me even more maybe have me sing karaoke or read the Twilight series! "Please no more torture!" I beg. She smiles and says "No punishment Gabe instead of that you shall have salvation and revenge!" "Who are you and how do you know me?" I reply. "Nemesis goddess of revenge at your service since you look ready for payback." She explains with a smile.

A/N: Oh no, Nemesis's plan seems to be put in motion can anyone stop it before its completion or will both sides be doomed to an endless cycle of revenge forever! Find out next time everyone! Going away for now Gamer and Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator.

Chapter Thirteen: Lists removed completely

Nemesis

Excellent one old enemy recruited only a dozen more to go. Let's see who shall I free next? Hmm how about Ethan my son I think it's time for a visit.

Ethan

Somehow I managed to be placed in Elysium thinking I finally had some good luck for once until I saw her. "Mother what are you doing here this is the underworld?!" she gives me a questioning look and replies "Ethan you do realize that even though the underworld is not my domain that I still have the power to travel where I wish?" "Yes I understand forgive me but why are you here?" Nemesis's laughs and says "My son if you really wish to know follow me!" I obey and follow her to the edge of Elysium when all of the sudden her hand flies up and summons a portal.

Nemesis

Ethan seems frightened and confused he will soon understand why I am doing this "Sorry son but this is the only way to talk privately!" I shout after pushing him in and shutting the portal. Well that is another down I love being me.

Misfit Seven: Make sure to visit his and his editor's profiles and vote greetings from the misfits!

Chapter Fourteen: Underworld tour concluded (somewhat)

Gamer: Hello and welcome back everyone.

Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator: *squeal* give peace sign while I'm dressed as Derpy whose from mlp as I'm at a cosplay convention for mlp bronies. Hello and now we will be continuing with the story.

Nemesis

Well this has been enjoyable I must start moving fast lest Hades or worse my goody good, Styx-brained, know-it-all Sister Fortuna discover my plan. On to my next target Tantalus hopefully his thirst and hunger are towards revenge not just doughnuts and Sprite. I approached him as he looked at me with a dull expression on his face.

Tantalus

"Well if isn't the lady of revenge herself, come to smack me with a Twinkie?" "No Tantalus I'm here to give you what you want most revenge!" She says evilly. "Really?" I ask with a dull gaze in her direction "I have already been brought back once by Dionysus and my curse still haunted me then how can you expect to offer me a better deal?"Unfazed with that confident smirk she only responds smugly with "Yes I have heard about that whole story of your stay at Camp Half-Blood but remember you were with a god who is famous for his sense of humor." She calmly explains leading me to ponder my time at camp causing my visage to transform from boredom to fierce rage! "Fine I will aid you but what will my role be in all of this!?" She stares then tells me. "How do you feel about culinary?"

Chapter Fifteen: Welcome back school chapter

Author's note: Hello everyone I hope that you are all having a wonderful summer and also hope that you can forgive me for not writing anything for about three weeks now. Mainly because my family went to Disney for about a week then I started playing Dead Island, Call of Duty Ghosts, and a few others games. So without further delay let's get this chapter started with a few of the gods getting into their positions first up Athena as an AP history teacher and we have decided to make Tantalus the culinary teacher oh the irony. : P

Irena

Nothing seems out of place on this Monday morning except for the teacher Ms. Agatha. Her eyes appear to be grey, stormy and intelligent all at the same time which also complements her style commanding yet wise. "Good morning class!" she says in a calm but slightly raised voice possibly due to a group of teenagers in the front, back and middle of the class room joking about the class. Oh, would you look at that my brother John happens to be one of them how typical.

John

Wow the people in this class sure are fun to hang around with and the teacher? Whew she looks to be a prime pranking target until she turns her eyes on everyone talking silencing them as if she can read their thoughts.

Agatha

So far there seems to be nothing to fear as it seems that two of the seven possible demigods are supposed to be here maybe it is that young lady glaring at a young man maybe her brother? Anyway I must be certain the longer all of us are here the more danger we are in.

Gamer: Ok this is the end of the chapter sorry if you were expecting a list but I have decided to try and write these chapters straight from my mind instead of prewriting them. This way Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator can edit as I type though if people want me to make my lists for the next chapter I shall be glad to. Regarding list three massive lists will be posted at the end of this fanfic.

Chapter Sixteen: Target practice war

Author's note: Hello and hi everyone if you can forgive me/ still read this story then me and Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator will now attempt to continue on with the story with a few of our favorite/hated characters attempting target practice.

Artemis

Somehow the administrators here must have found out about my proficiency with arrows because they have put me in charge of archery and as a nice bonus a girls basketball team. The only rotten part is that my brother Apollo and that numbskull Ares are also coaching and taking part in archery. "Hello little sister how's archery!" Apollo yells from the soccer field where a mix of boys and girls are practicing. "She's not used to seeing a bunch of guys with girls especially when I am an amazing shot!" Ares boasted with his usual cockiness. "Sure if you mean a bunch of guys who are probably nothing like you or my brother along with the fact that both of you think that being a good shot is hitting the grass near the target." I shoot back with a wicked smile daring them to challenge me.

Apollo

Oh man, she really knows how to insult someone I did not think it was possible for me and Ares to be red, embarrassed and shocked all at the same time. "Jeez Artie you didn't have to be so personally." Wincing as I reply watching her shake. "We have been through this Apollo." She starts in a clam but steadily rising voice. "Do not call me little sister AND DO NOT CALL ME ARTIE!" She yells with all her might while Ares was busy covering up laughter. "Sigh Apollo you may be an awesome god when it comes to arts but you're the worst with sisters." My brain says preparing a way to get out of this oncoming fight.

Ares

"Well looks like it is up to me to stop this brawl before it starts." I say surprised I would try and stop a fight, but for the sake of this mission and to keep our identities secret we must not fight each other much as I would enjoy one."Here's an idea we start an archery/exercise contest between our classes and us." Stating the plan simply to the two whiney archery gods who argue about whom was born first. "If Artemis wins then Apollo stops calling her little sis and Artie until we have found the half-bloods, If Apollo wins then Artemis cannot insult or attack him and if I win you both have to stop arguing and admit THAT I AM THE BETTER GOD!" Ending the declaration with some yelling on my part to make my point. "Is this a better idea then bickering with each other I ask?" At first I think that they will turn on me and attack me which I have planned for by gut punching Artemis then kicking Apollo in the groin allowing me to make my escape. A new low for me maybe but those two are fierce when paired together especially Artemis. "Alright we will do it." They say in unison. "When should we start says Apollo?" "How about we focus on training our classes before we set anything in stone I suggest?" They nod and walk towards their classes anxious to meet them. "Hopefully are kids come soon because there is no way I can keep order with everyone I say silently to myself?"

Chapter Seventeen: Annoying/good sibling moments

Cody and Sierra's flashback to the morning when they woke up

Sierra

"ZZZZZZZZZZZ" (knock on the door) "Morning are you awake?" my brother says. "Yes now get out!" Replying irate with him for disturbing my sleep. About ten minutes later I start to stretch, yawn then head towards the bathroom. Later after leaving the bathroom heading towards the kitchen for breakfast the drag of the day begins to start. First my brother is eating a package of chocolate doughnuts drinking some chocolate milk while also eating a handful of cereal all without him noticing that my place mat is empty! "Morning you could have fixed me something to." Groaning now because the teasing is about to start "Love and marriage love and marriage go together like Sierra and a carriage!" my grandfather starts to say "Will you freaking stop!" I yell angry at my grandfather knowing my morning was going to be just one of those days.

Chapter Eighteen: Annoying/good sibling moments part two

A/N: Hello everyone here's another quick update since the Blood of Olympus releases tomorrow and I happen to have it on preorder.

Gaea: Finally! I'm getting real tired of all these rumors and speculations let's have the ships done and over with so that we can start a whole new series.

Author: Yes I agree wait…. Have you been reading the books to?!

Gaea: Maybe what else am I supposed to do with my eternal life sleep it away!?

Editor: You could go to a bar or see a movie.

Cherokee: Alright maybe we should get started oh, speaking of which announcement from now on no more lists until people say they want them or until I start a new fanfic. Honestly there have been times where the lists have been longer than the actual chapters.

Cherokee: While we are on the subject of chapters these two chapters will be exclusive to Cody and Sierra the others will get a similar chapter to these two either later in the story or some other fanfic.

Sierra

Yeah finally the morning is over with papaw's complaining about coffee and my "computer addiction" while he was also making strange noises oh well at least this part of the morning is over. "Speaking of which what time is it right now?" I say to myself. "Cody!" I yell what time does your alarm clock read? "Seven-twenty!" he replies. Then get up off the PS3 and come with me to the bus stop!

Cody

Sierra is on me about the PS3 again just like everyone in my family is what they do not understand is that I use for more than just a hobby I use it to cope and remember good memories while viewing bad memories in a positive light. Yet as is the case with many people she would have trouble understanding that take this morning for example when she asks me these questions."Why do you like reading the Percy Jackson series?"

I answer her with "well it reminds me of both of us our mother is not present and when she is her response is to buy our love and loyalty with gifts and a kind word while our father despite his brain injury tries his hardest to be there for us even though he might lose control of his temper, or start using us as his personal counselor/ dumping ground of problems."

"Do you always use Team Fortress two metaphors when reviewing a Percy Jackson fanfic?" "No not always the TF2 characters remind me mostly of many demigod/mortal characters of the series. For example you have the Scout which is two parts Hermes cabin/Stoll brothers with his speed, annoyingness and pranking, two parts Leo with his big mouth, large ego, combined with a string of failures on getting ladies.

Soldier is pretty much related to Coach Hedge, Ares cabin, Clarisse, Frank and Reyna he is not sane, loves fighting and killing, tries to lead the team like the characters I just mentioned lead their groups of demigods, can be scared but still very brave, at the same time he is clever and smart in his own way in tactics and fighting similar to the demigods, Engineer definitely fits Leo and his cabin along with maybe a few others, the ways he is similar to Leo are both came from Texas, both love building and having an awesome time, and both look after their team mates.

Engineer is similar to Leo's cabin in that he loves building and all around a great time, Demoman could be categorized with the Dionysus cabin given that he is an alcoholic but also very empathic caring for his team mates and at the same time setting up traps for the other team to fall victim to. Pyro goes with Nico and people like him whether Greek, Roman, demigod, or mortal they can be silent appearing suddenly as if they had melted from shadows, all tend to be labeled outcasts or loners but the team still accepts them, all can be considered crazy even though they prefer to see the world through their eyes and fight to make it a reality.

Whatever the reason Pyro and Nico seem similar to me, Sniper fits well with the Apollo campers along with Frank Zhang given that they would rather be thirty feet away from their enemy picking them off with a bow and arrow or in the Sniper's case a rifle also they have a mentality of this job may not seem glorious but it helps the team so that is all that matters.

Spy is frightening similar to the Athena/Aphrodite cabins a charming, murdering, man killer in a suit with a sapper in his pockets a gun in one hand and his signature backstabbing knife in the other, he reminds me of Annabeth due to his intelligence, willingness to destroy enemy buildings and backstab a target while risking death from one of the other classes, where he then diverges to the Aphrodite cabin with a taste of pine suits, culture, fashion, and love, Spy also could fit in with the Hecate cabin and by extension Nico since he is known for his mysterious face and ways.

Heavy is hard to place in terms of demigods and cabins this lumbering behemoth reminds me of the Hypnos cabins they may not seem important or dangerous and they can be categorized as slow but make no mistake they can be very skilled in what a job requires of them having said this he might be better placed with the Ares cabin or Cabin Nine given his strength and curiosity, now for the last class and one of the best in my opinion the Medic at first glance you might automatically decide that he would be better in terms of Apollo and Athena but when examined closer you realize that he is suited more for Ares and Cabin Nine and maybe Apollo since he has an interest in building and improving his healing prowess, a complete and utter disregard for hygiene , guidelines and the Hippocratic Oath, and has a fascination with the inner workings of the body and death." This is the reason why I enjoy reading Percy Jackson and the Olympians while also spending time playing TF2.

A/N: WOW was that a long chapter or what?

Editor's note: slaps author on the back of the head. "WHAT THE HELL MAN LEARN TO USE GOD DARN PERIODS ITS ALL ONE LONG ASS SENTENCE. IT'S ALL JUST ONE RUN ON SENTECE AND IT'S MORE WORK FOR ME. SO LEARN TO USE PERIODS."

Chapter Nineteen: Apollo and Artemis at it again

Author's note: Greetings for all the readers whom still support me my absence as usual has been long though this time the reason was I happen to be sending this fanfic around to as many of my friends, teachers and family members as possible trying to get their feedback so far though my grandmother is the only one giving me some actual feedback. Her suggestions include but not limited to typing longer chapters and reuploading them in place of the shorter ones, a biography for all characters so that readers unfamiliar with the universe of Heroes of Olympus and Percy Jackson can understand , page numbers for all of these pages and expanding my usage of vocabulary within the story. If you agree with any or all suggestions please feel free to message me privately or leave a comment in the reviews without further delay here is the nineteenth chapter.

Apollo

We enter the gymnasium astonished by the utter lack of size along with the few people actually sitting on the bleachers waiting for the class to begin. "There is something amiss here." I whisper to Artemis she nods then asks. "Since we are now mortal would we retain our skill with archery or have to completely relearn what we have already mastered as our immortal personas?" Leaving me to only shrug my shoulders in confusion because to be honest I usually do not put much thought into situations and scenarios such as this even though we were both mortal ourselves once and later became gods due to our father Zeus. Thinking about this leaves me with a sudden thought that we all really should have planned for. "Artemis!" I whisper urgently "We forgot to make arrangements for whom should have taken over our thrones and abilities while we wait for our children including the arrangements of mortal housing!" She pales but then recovers and replies hopefully "Hmm that is indeed a problem however remember how Connor Stoll described his dream maybe we could find housing for ourselves in that neighborhood?" As she is about to nod she stops and begins to stare as a pudgy man wearing a blue baseball cap approaches us.

Artemis

"This is not going according to the plan at all!" I mentally chide myself though for my brother's sake I try giving him some hope with my idea about to nod when a man approaches us perhaps he is one of the coaches. He stops in front of us another coach right beside him and greets us. "Hello I am Coach Lucas and this is Coach Miller our archery coach is there anything you all need help with?" "We are here to teach the archery class." We both respond at the same time. His companion addresses us "My name is Coach Miller I also teach archery at this school thankfully you both have arrived since the extra help is now necessary." "Excuse me." My sister asks. "Why would you need any extra help when this is a very small class?" He responds looking embarrassed "The class was originally bigger though due to the fact that we are not able to practice inside and since we can only shoot outside when a regular archery teacher is present without the weather turning too stormy or cold people began to switch out of this class." We stare at him with surprise etched on our faces. "So you need us in order to have two more regular archery teachers in order for everyone being able to learn and shoot at a quicker pace?" My brother replies. "That will suit us just fine when can we begin?" "Monday of next week since today is Friday." Coach Lucas tells us. We thank both of them and head out hoping to find the others and tell them of our dire need of a housing arrangement.

Chapter twenty: The Choosing; Camp Half-blood vs. Camp Jupiter.

Editors note: Hello all this is your awesome editor Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator coming at you here live with Gamer. We finally got to chapter twenty and this is going to be the first ever editors chapter. *squeal* (I do a little happy dance) I am so excited I just can't hide it. And now the moment you have all been waiting for drum roll it's time for chapter twenty. Gamer do you have anything to add.

Gamer/Authors note: This is in no way made by me AT ALL! This was made by the editor so if you want to take up arms against someone please send all negative/angry reviews to her. Hopefully the story will have no more of these references. (Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator thinks not there will be more) so anyway on with the story.

Reyna

"The choosing will begin now we have to decide whoes going." She observes the gathering of Camp Jupiter's campers, centurions and senators as they are getting ready to vote." Alright we need to find the seven half-blood's before Camp Half-blood does we will be sending ten campers to find them. We will be sending six girls and four guys and how we will chose who will go is we will draw names out of two different buckets the pink bucket will be boys and the fire red bucket will be girls I will be drawing out of the pink bucket first. When I call your name please come up here and stand by me. "She walk over to the pink bucket and puts her hand in there and swirls the pieces of papers with all the male campers names on them and picks one and takes it out of the bucket and reads the name out loud. " The first male picked will be Octavian. "

Octavian

I blink and walk up to the stage and stand by Reyna " Wait WHAT why me?" Reyna then looks at me and says "You have to prove yourself for nearly destroying Camp Half Blood, for nearly destroying the legion and this drawing was completely random. Until your gift of pro thing is fixed you cannot murder stuffed animals so you have plenty of time to prove yourself." "Alright you got me there." "And if there are no more interruptions lets get on with this."

Reyna

"Alright next up we have "she sticks her hand in the pink bucket and swirls it the picks a name. " Dakota "she then sighs looks at Dakota who stumbles onto the stage holding a jug of cherry Kool-Aid.

Dakota

" Finally I've been waiting for a month to go on a quest. " he says then chugs some of his Kool-Aid then he starts to strip to his leopard spotted Speedo and sings as he does " I'm too sexy for my shirt to sexy for my shirt to sexy for my shirt so sexy." i dance as everyone covers their eyes.

Reyna

I through a towel at Dakota and sigh and think ' it had to be Dakota ' "I'm just going to ignore that and move on the next male will be." She puts her hand in the bucket and swirls it around then picks a name. "Jacob " I blink as Jacob walks up and stands by me.

Jacob

"Finally I get to go on a quest and someone else can hold up the Eagle." I give the Eagle to someone smiles and starts singing. "Call on your brother when you need a friend we all need somebody to lean."

Reyna

I go back to the pink bucket and pick one final male. "The last male that will be going in search of the half-bloods' is Michal Kale." He walks up to me and stands.

Michael Kahale

I walk up and stand by Reyna and she says. "As Octavian's loyal and best friend its your job to make sure he doesn't destroy any stuffed animals." I nod and stand by Octavian.

Reyna

"We have all the males going to look for the demigods now we will choose six females to go with them to look for them and the first female will be." I walk to the fire red bucket and dip my hand in and swirl it around and draw a name. "Reyna wait what it will be me ok then." I smile and start singing Under the Boardwalk by Drifters.

Frank

"Wait I'm going to be in charge of camp while your gone SWEET!" I do a little victory dance and start singing Elderly Women behind the Counter in a Small Town by Pearl Jam.

Reyna

I pick the next female by swirling my hand in the fire red bucket and pick a name. "Alright the next girl to be going is to be Hazel Levesque." She walks up and stands by me and bows.

Hazel Levesque

"Well Mississippi at least its a southern state so maybe I will get to see my brother." I smile and start singing and dancing to Fragment 2 by These New Puritans. "Hopefully frank won't worry too much about me. I'll be fine baby." I say waving to Frank who looks like he is about to freak out.

Reyna

I draw another name. "The next girl will be Gwendolyn." The fiery ginger walks up and stands beside Hazel and she lifts her hand up and does the hunger games tribute and starts singing Rue's Lullaby.

Gwendolyn

"I'm glad to have another chance to do a quest." She says and bows.

Reyna

"I will let Frank pick the last three girls going with us to look for the demigods."

Frank

He walks up and goes to the red bucket and picks a name. "The next girl going will be Elizabeth."

Elizabeth Toshiba

I nod as I speak with a thick Russian accent. "This vill be a good opportunity for me to learn about southern culture." She smiles and bows and starts singing I've Got No Chicken but I've Got Five Wooden Chairs by Edward Barton. She starts dancing with the animatronic bear from Five Nights at Freddie's.

Frank

I put my hand in the bucket and swirl it around in the bucket and pick a name. "Next girl will be Chelsea Sinclair"

Chelsea Sinclair

I walk up as I'm making alfrado and say in a have German accent. "I can't vait to cook in the south." She smiles and starts singing Legend of a Mind by Moody Blues.

Frank

I pick the final name out of the bucket. "Alright the final girl going to search for the demigods will be Vanessa Kershawi."

Vanessa Kershawi

I walk on stage and nod as I tip my hat to everyone and say in a super thick Australian accent. "Good day Mates I can't wait to get this journey on the road." I smile and start singing I Dug up a Diamond by Knopfler, Mark and Emmylou Harris.

Reyna

"Alright we will meet up with the campers from camp Half-blood so we know who their sending to search for the demigods' tomorrow night so for now everyone get prepared." I say then walk of stage to start getting ready.

Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator note: This chapter took awhile but I'm happy we got it done. The author has a few things to let you know about so I'll hand this off to him Gamer take it away.

Gamer note: The reason this chapter took the amount of time it did to produce is that my editor (Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator) was thinking about food for most of this. Trying to convince me to buy her hair chopsticks. Coming up with female OC's which lead to weird names including Elizabeth Toshiba, Chelsea Sinclair and Vanessa Kershawi. Their names came from different sources Elizabeth's last name came from my laptop, Chelsea was thought up by me as a different form of Clarisse along with the last name of Sinclair taken from one of the main characters of Bioshock 2 and lastly Vanessa's name came from the 500 butterflies from around the world with the name meaning Australian painted lady. One of the last reasons is so much singing!

Authors note: Along with cut content including Elizabeth humping the Freddy animatronic replaced with her dancing, Dakota's cool aid name going from cherry f#$% ^&amp;* Kool-Aid to just cherry Kool-Aid. However if you would like an uncensored version of this chapter please email or review my editor at Garrisonluvgraves thank you for your patience.

Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator note: We have been working very hard ( I Want food I Want food somebody give me food I would like some funnel cake and an apple fritter ) on this story and there will be more chapters to come but now we move on to camp Half bloods side of the story in chapter 21.

Chapter twenty one: The Choosing; Camp Half-blood vs. Camp Jupiter. Part two

Chiron

"Alright we will be starting the name drawing process to decide who will be going to look for the seven possible half-blood's. We will be sending thirteen campers six girls and seven guys. We will decide whose going by spinning the wheel's of names. Girls wheel first. "I say and trot to the wheel and spin it. It lands on Annabeth. "Annabeth you will be going to look for the demigods. "

Annabeth

I walk and stand by Chiron and nod as I start singing Hey Leroy, Your Mamas' calling you by Jimmy Castor. Everyone looks in awe then covers their ears as my singing sounds like death and claws starching on a chalkboard.

Chiron

"That's enough Annabeth thank you." I say as she stops singing and i spin the wheel again. "The next person going will be the wheel stops on Piper Mclean. Piper Mclean. "

Piper Mclean

I walk up and nod. "This will be interesting." I say and start singing Eclipse Them All by Smoke Fairies.

Chiron

I spin the wheel. "The next girl going will be Drew Tenaka. "

Drew Tenaka

I walk up and glare at my sister and start singing Easy Come Easy Go by Grant McLean. "This will be a great chance to beat my sister."

Chiron

I take a few steps away from the family feud and spun the wheel. " The next girl is Nyssa."

Nyssa

I walk up and bow and start working on a shield. "This will be fun." I then sing Fox Hole by Television.

Chiron

I spin the wheel. "The next girl going will be Katie Gardener." It lands on her name.

Katie Gardener

I nod and smile. "I can't wait to go to the south and see what they grow there." I smile and start singing New Rose by Damned.

Chiron

"The last girl going will be Junonia Octavia.

Junonia Octavia

"I shall cook up a curry storm down there." She says and eats a plate of curry and starts singing Centerfold.

Chiron

"We will now be picking the boys to go search for the potential demigods." I walk over to the boys' wheel and spin it. "The first boy going will be Travis Stoll."

Travis Stoll

I blink. "I hope my brother gets picked." I say and start singing Hit Me Baby One More Time by Brittany Spears. I then see a bunch of food growing and get pelted with a bunch of tomatoes I then get pegged in the head by a potato. "WHERE DA HADIES DID THE PATATER COME FROM!"

Chiron

I spin the wheel again. "The next male going will be Nico Di Anglo."

Nico Di Anglo

I walk up on stage. "I can't wait to do something bad ass again." I say and sing I'm a Barbie Girl by Barbie. I see every one's jaw drops as they hear I sound like a mix between an angle and death and I see the Stoll's laughing.

Chiron

I spin the wheel. "The next guy going will be Leo Valdes."

Leo Valdes

I walk up on stage and start singing the Do you like waffles song and every one sings along.

Chiron

"Percy Jackson will being going next."

Percy Jackson

I walk and stand by Annabeth and start singing WHAT DOES THE FOX SAY. Then I walk over to Octavia. "Hey Octavia do you want some Ac-." But before I finish speaking Octavia has knocked me on the ground and I have Activa all over my face and hair.

Chiron

"Percy you deserved that and the next guy going is Jason Grace."

Jason Grace

"I finally get to go on a quest with my friends and girlfriend again." I say and smile as I start singing California Girls by Katie Perry.

Chiron

"The next guy going will be Clovis."

Clovis

I sleep walk onto stage and wake up and start singing as I strip to a heart print thong. I'M SEXY AND I KNOW IT. I start humping the air my belly bouncing as much as my thick sausage is bouncing up and down in my thong.

Chiron

"And last but not least the last boy going is going to be Conner Stoll. "

Conner Stoll

I smile and walk on stage and stand by my brother and start singing MY MILKSHAKE BRINGS ALL THE BOYS TO THE YARD DAMN RIGHT IT'S BETTER THAN YOURS.

Chiron

"Alright everyone go eat dinner and get some rest camp Jupiter will be meeting the campers we're sending tomorrow so everyone get ready."

Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator Note: This chapter is finally done and I hope all you girls reading this enjoy the fan service I gave to all of you with the stripping to the thong and Speedo and I would like to know who should be going after which of the misfit seven club so please email me at garisonluvgraves .

Chapter Twenty Two: Exchange Program Madness Part 1 Camp Jupiter's point of view.

Reyna

I am up early and start waking up the other nine chosen to go search and meet up with Camp Half Blood half way between us and them. After I get them up we eat breakfast then start getting ready for the journey we start packing. " Alright everyone you need to pack all your clothes and weapons and we're taking four SUVs four will be in one not counting the driver and one of them will have two people , driver and passenger , the rest of the space will be used for our bags. Now here are who the drivers are I, Gwendolyn, Vanessa Kershawi, and Chelsea Sinclair. Hurry and finish eating and start packing, the three who are driving follow me so we can fill the tanks with gas. "

Vanessa Kershawi

I follow Reyna and fill my gas tank up I then check the engine and make sure everything is in proper working order. "Aright then everything is in working order mate now to go pack my stuff and load it into the car. " I finish and start packing. I pack my weapons, in their carrying bags, first and count them off as I pack them. "Alright that's ten boomerangs, three medium sized boomerangs and four giant human sized boomerangs." I zip up the three boomerang cases after packing them and put them by my door.

Next I start getting out my blow dart tubes and the darts for them and I start organizing them by size. "First up I have twenty small dart guns, thirty medium, forty large, fifty extra large, and two jumbos. Now for the darts let's see I'll organize them by how lethal they are from the can kill you in four days to instant , causing you to be paralyzed , causing you to burn , freezing you , eating you from the inside out and causing you to drown in your own blood , suffocation , and heart explosion. Let's see what next I should pack is. "

After organizing I put the darts in there correct holder I then put them in their correct box and put them in their case after locking each box. I do the same with the dart guns. "I'll start packing the vials of snake venom and antivenom and the empty venom collection vials, empty antivenom vials and my mobile antivenom making lab." I start putting 200 vials of labeled venom in their correct species holders. I then put them in their labeled boxes along with antivenom and I put the empty vials in their boxes and then put them in their bags. "Alright next up is all my spears."

I organize and pack every spear I own. This goes on for another thirty minutes and I've finished packing my weapons. "Alright that's the cross bows and their bolts, different types of axes, knives, clubs, and one machete. Now time to pack my clothes. "I open my closet and get out my suitcases and start packing them by season and then by items." That's four suitcases of accessories, five suitcases of hats, five suitcases of jewelry, six suitcases of shoes, seven suitcases of shirts, eight suitcases of pants, shorts and skirts, and nine suitcases of jackets, vests, hoodies and cardigans." All my clothes are packed and eighty seven suitcases are by the door along with twenty two weapon bags. "And the last thing is the water." I pack twenty jugs of water and my endless money bag.

Gwendolyn

I check my car and see its filled up and head to my dorm to start getting ready and start packing. I pack my clothes and weapons. I put my bags by the door and start packing my food and water. I finish packing and my radio. I start putting my stuff outside in a pile as I see Reyna and Chelsea Sinclair are also done and were just waiting on Vanessa Kershawi.

Reyna

My metal hounds start helping me pack as I pack all my clothes and my retractable spear and dagger. I pack the oil for my hound's joints and pack a twenty pound jar of jelly beans. "You two are going to listen and obey Vanessa Kershawi on this trip." I say to my two hounds and they nod and help me finish packing and put my bags out by the door and Argentum stands guard over my bags as I finish Aurum carries my bags down stairs and puts them in a neat pile.

Chelsea Sinclair

I pack all my cooking supplies. " That's one portable mini grill , seven pans , seven pots , one portable stove , one crock pot , one deep fryer , one grittle pan , one fish fryer , one panene press , one stew pot , one steamer , one portable oven , one portable microwave , three generators , one slow cooker and one veggie steamer. " I put them in their correct bags. I then pack my magic fridge that never runs out of power and has every ingredient I would use. I then pack my guns and clothes. "Alright that's done time to bring my bags down stairs to load them into the SUVs'." I start carrying my bags down stairs and put them outside and I see Reyna's silver hound guarding all the bags. "Where's Vanessa she needs to hurry up hope she didn't pack all that stuff."

Vanessa Kershawi

I start putting my bags outside my door and Niya and Nala carry them out side and so do Naynay , Cougar and Snickers , Antioch , Magnis , Ginny and Nettle , Dianna , Kaydo , Hulu and Dixie. I then pack all their food and carry that bag outside as my pets carry all my stuff out side and there is soon a mountain of bags, suitcases and luggage next to me and I stretch as Reyna, Gwendolyn and Chelsea Sinclair stare at me and I say " What you know I'm always prepared and Reyna don't you start with the ' There's such a thing as being to prepared lecture ' let's get moving we got stuff to load and places to go. Niya, Nala transformation station alpha two fifty three carry mode. " They nod and transform into two giant elephants and start putting the luggage into the giant holders on their backs gently and head to the SUVs' as the rest of my pets carry luggage and I yell " HANNIBAL LOAD UP AND MOVE OUT. " Hannibal lumbers over and starts loading the luggage into the holders then heads to the SUVs. I follow carrying some of my stuff as Reyna, Gwendolyn and Chelsea Sinclair does the same.

Elizabeth Toshiba

I pack all my clothes and outfits and my fan blades. I then pack dragon feed, scale polish, clippers, brush and towel. I pack all of my jewelry, sewing kit, sewing machine, fabrics, and nail polish and accessories. "Yukari load up." My sapphire blue Chinese dragon appears and starts carrying my bags downstairs and to the SUVs' and I follow.

Hazel

I pack my weapons and clothes and I carry my bags down stairs and to the SUVs.

Dakota

I pack my sword and shield and my clothes I then pack twenty eight jugs of cherry Kool-Aid and twenty four big bags of sugar. I then carry my bags outside and put them in a pile then walk to the SUV's and I see Vanessa Kershawi running back with her animals followed by Elizabeth Toshiba's dragon Yukari and they carry my bags to the SUV's and I follow.

Octavian

I pack my togas and my knife. I then pack some water and carry my bags to the SUV's.

Jacob

I pack my clothes, weapons and books about the birds of each state. I then pack water and carry my stuff to the SUV'S.

Michael Kale

I pack my clothes, armor, weapons and a tazer. Next I pack my footballs and water. I then take my stuff and I pack my stuff and carry it to the SUV's.

Reyna

"Alright everyone is here I'm going to chose who rides with who Gwendolyn and Chelsea Sinclair your not driving anyone. Octavian and Elizabeth Toshiba your riding with Vanessa Kershawi. Jacob, Michael Kale, Hazel and Dakota your riding with me start loading your stuff into the SUV's. "I start putting bags in the back and everyone else does to and we get everything loaded up. Well almost everything we were still waiting on Vanessa to finish packing her stuff in the back and she finished two hours later and closed the back of her SUV and then started hooking up an animal trailer to the back of the SUV.

Vanessa Kershawi

"Niya, Nala transformation station omega fifty three twenty four brown mode. " My two wolves transform into brown red minks they get on my shoulders and I smile. I then whistle "Snickers up front and sit. Nyanya, Cougar back sit and lay down. "They do as told and Snickers glares at Octavian as to say ' revenge will be sweet and paybacks a bitch ' I shut the passenger door and two back doors. I then walk to my trailer and open all the gates in it. "Antioch and Dianna in. "One of my ostriches goes in and I follow and close his gate behind him and lock it. I do the same with Dianna's, Magnis, Kaydo, Ginny, Hulu, Nettle and Dixie. I close each of their gates and lock them. I then close the final gate and lock it I then hook another trailer up and say. "Alright Elizabeth Yukari's trailer is hooked up." She says out the window in Japanese "Yukari rodo shi, Yoko ni naru." Yukari nods and walks in to the other trailer and lie down and I close the gate and lock it. I then walk to the driver's seat get in and buckle up and shut my door as I start the car and change the station to what I want to listen to and smile and give the all go sign. "Reyna were good here lead on we will follow." She nods and starts her car and she backs out of the parking lot and heads to the main road and I wait for Gwendolyn and Chelsea Sinclair to go so I can follow. They back out and follow Reyna and I do the same. I then pull out my police speaker and say "Bosslady this is Animal Range with Asian Fan and Toto's Death are we going to be stopping around noon for a pit stop lunch and clean out over." I wait for her response and she answers "Animal Range this is Bosslady how are you holding up?" I reply back with "Bosslady this is Animal Range we're holding up well." "AHHH." "Animal Range what was that." "Bosslady Toto's Death just got rained out by snickers so were going to need to make that pit stop at the closest gas station over. " I say as Octavian can be heard screaming "GET THIS THING OFF ME." "Dude your fault for killing her stuffed animal." I say then talk into the speaker again "Bosslady can I get an E.T.A on the pit stop and Toto's Death will be ridding with you and drunken dreamer will be riding with me ok over." I wait for a reply and get one. "Animal Range this is boss lady and that's fine and our E.T.A of closest gas station is 8.7 miles and twenty minutes over." I nod and tell Octavian. "Don't move around too much or the pee will freeze faster." Octavian says "WHAT THE HELL." I then answer back. "Bosslady this Animal Range I copy that over and out. " I drive and roll the windows down and the smell goes out the windows I then put my speaker back on its hook.

Reyna

I sigh and shake my head. "Dakota at the next gas station you and Octavian are swapping cars your riding with Vanessa Kershawi and Octavian is riding with me." (This is your editor Flufflepuff3DerpytheDerpinator and this is a time-lapse: eight point seven miles and twenty minutes later) I get to the gas station and drive into the lot and park as Gwendolyn, Chelsea Sinclair and Vanessa Kershawi do the same. Vanessa gets out and goes and get Octavian's extra pants out and throw them to him as snickers gets out and goes to the bathroom on a tree and she unlocks the door to Yukari's trailer and Elizabeth tells her "Yukari melt ice. " Yukari walks out of the trailer and walks to Octavian and melts the ice with a small blue flame and then goes back into the trailer and lies down. She closes the door and locks it as Octavian goes and changes and she takes his old pants and puts them on the antenna of her car as Dakota gets out and walks to Vanessa Kershawi and Octavian walks to me.

Snickers

I walk back over to my mistress and sit and say "THATS WHAT YOU GET FOR KILLING MY PINK BUNNY BONNIE." Everyone stares at me and my mistress's jaw drops and I say "Yep I can talk and toga boy owes me a new bunny or I will pee and crap on everything he owns."

Octavian

" I'll get you a new damn bunny. " I say and get in Reyna's SUV's.

Vanessa Kershawi

I stop Dakota before he gets in my car. "Alright Dakota I have four rules 1. No eating in my car. 2. No drinking in my car unless its just plain water. 3. No changing my radio station and 4. No dirty clothes in my car. Now any questions." I say and look at Dakota.

Dakota

"KOOL AID IN A FLASK!" I yell showing my flask. "Besides why would I spill perfectly good Kool Aid anyway that is MADNESS!?"

Vanessa Kershawi

"You can drink sugar water and as to why you would spill it three words. My Road Rage. Oh and while I'm driving I'm confiscating every ounce of kool aid you have on you. You can have it back when we do pit stops. "

Dakota

" Alright you can have my flask but you better not lose or break my Flaskie!"

Vanessa Kershawi

I take the flask and it in my glove box then notice Dakota reaching into his boot. " Dakota what are you doing?"

Dakota

"Gulp err just stretching. Must be a rock in my boot." I look left and right and stand straight and I pull out an extra flask of kool aid and twenty kool aid packets. Vanessa Kershawi looks at me and I sweat buckets and think ' oh crap. '

Vanessa Kershawi

I glare at Dakota. "Cougar sniff out the kool aid on him." Cougar gets out and tackles Dakota and forty minutes later she's removed every single thing of kool aid and sugar on Dakota. I smile "good girl." I give her a treat then put all the kool aid and sugar into my glove box then lock the glove compartment and close the door when Cougar gets in.

Reyna

I drive and head to our spot for lunch as over the CB radio as I hear Dakota crying "give me my Kool-Aid back." I can hear Vanessa Kershawi saying "Shut up or I will shove your head out the passenger side window and drive close to trees." I shake my head and drive.

Narrator

Olive Garden, the place they decided to eat, of magnificent pasta galore they went into the parking lot and parked their SUV'S and headed inside the Italian eatery as Vanessa Kershawi grabbed her money purse and we all looked at the menus as we order two of everything and Vanessa Kershawi orders five of everything. They wait for their food and talk about their plan of action for when they meet up with camp Half-blood. Meanwhile at Camp Half-Blood three hours earlier and one chapter later in chapter twenty three.

Chapter twenty three: Exchange Program Madness Part Two Camp Half - Blood

Junonia Octavia

I start packing all my clothes and my bamboo staff. "Alright I have that packed now to pack my cooking items." I start to pack case upon case of nothing but herbs, spices, and seasonings. I then pack bottles and bottles of homemade sauces and bags and bags and bags and bags of nothing but rice, veggies, fruits, pasta noodles, peppers and beans. I then star packing elephant care products. "Alright Nimlar bring these to the bus." He does as told and I help him bring my bags to the bus.

Drew Tenaka

I pack every pair of shoes, outfit, accessories, jewelry, purse, hat and earrings I have. I then pack every hair care and beauty care product I own and every single thing of makeup. I then pack every single romance novel and fashion week and vouge magazine I own.

Nyssa

I pack all my hammers and tools I then pack metal, leather, and five gallons of water. I then pack my protective gear.


	2. Chapter What ever number you want

Chapter: whatever number this is the end

A/N: For those of you wondering why I have not updated in such a long time and what will happen to this story I am here to put your fears to rest. This is the end of my first fic and I have wanted to get this done for the longest time but procrastination always got in the way. The reason as to why I am ending this, labeling it as a crackfic, and ret conning any and all aspects of this story is simple it has become very cringe worthy.

When I started this story about three years ago the direction for it was going to be a mature story with OCs that were not hopeless Mary Sues and Gary Stus. I learned however, that life always has different plans coupled with my inexperience to the writing scene and the use of my friend as an "editor" all snowballed into a comedy of errors. New OCs suddenly sprang into being with no rhyme or reason. Cannon and plot elements were disregarded or outright toyed with to allow certain events or actions. Numerous "chapters" were pushed out with filler content and garbage plot. And the straw that broke the camel's back the "editor" began "writing" more and more of the chapters leading up to the conclusion became short quantity over quality garbage with needless references to popular culture thrown in and some grandiose rip-offs of the various writing styles of other well refined writers on this site.

Having said this I will leave the story up for a few reasons the first is to give others a laugh and to serve as a somewhat unofficial guide on how to not write a fanfiction or OCs for one. The second being despite it not turning out how I wanted this story did lead to me having some laughs with the "editor" who's writing though it still needs improvement and revision was not all that terrible. Third more than anything else this story taught me some VERY important lessons not only in writing a story but also some of the features of this website including the replace chapter button. (Something I should have used when I found all those spelling errors but, I was an idiot and instead deleted all the pervious chapters so now it's even more of a mess now then when I started.)

The most important lesson of all is that this taught me to be more humble about my abilities when it comes to certain areas. I am not utterly incompetent when it comes to writing though I can be very rash and do things on the spur of the moment. To be honest maybe this whole procrastination was not such a bad idea since these past few years I went through some changes in my life and have browsed many stories written by better authors each a learning experience of their own. One day I will come back to this idea and follow through with it!

I would like to thank every person who has viewed this story and shared their feedback though I do have a request for all of you that did review. The request is to try and lean on more of the constructive side of reviewing while I immensely enjoyed receiving positive feedback I feel that sometimes readers are extra nice to avoid offending someone whom they believe might not take criticism well. I will also take my own request to heart as I have been guilty of this many times.

Special shout-out to SheWho2MustNotBeNamed. As she gave me some actual criticism even though it was due to a heated exchange of private messages based on a comment I made about a scene in a chapter of one of her favorite stories. (I will not say what the comment was or what the messages were about. Though if anyone is interested just scroll through my favorite stories list and look through the reviews section.)

As has been said before this crack-fic is officially finished and will be non-cannon to any stories done in the future I know it is somewhat lazy not getting to the actual end. But you all could just use your imagination on how it ended since you'll be more satisfied with that rather than whatever garbage ending I could have come up with.


End file.
